


Five Times Dimitri Doubts Himself

by turtlelino



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 5+1 Things, Gift Exchange, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21660100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtlelino/pseuds/turtlelino
Summary: Dimitri doubts he will ever be able to handle anything with care and that involves raising a child. As he resigns himself to never having one, Felix proves him wrong.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44
Collections: 2019 Dimilix Holiday Exchange





	Five Times Dimitri Doubts Himself

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays Lauren!! Hope you enjoy your gift!

i.

Felix puts the string in his mouth and bites off the extra end. He stretches the fabric, making sure everything is set and in place. When he’s confident everything is perfect, he tosses the cape to the man sitting on his bed.

The man catches the cape with ease and puts it on. Satisfied with the stitching, he beams at Felix. “You’re surprisingly good at this! I didn’t expect you to be so knowledgeable about sewing, Felix!”

“Shut up, boar. Annette taught me weeks ago. Something about forgetting something in return.” Felix mumbles the end.

Dimitri smiles, “I’m asking Mercedes for help on the subject.” He looks down, the corners of his lips twitching down, “But so far… Well, I keep breaking everything.”

“Of course you do. You’re no good with delicate things.”

“I suppose I’m not.” Dimitri looks down at the ground, a sad smile on his face.

ii.

Dimitri and Felix stand in the corner of a field, watching children swing cheap, wooden swords at one another. Dimitri stares at them in awe, amazed at their progress after today’s lesson. He looks to the man beside him, “Thank you once again for coming today, Felix. The children seem to be improving a lot quicker thanks to you.”

“Hmph. It was nothing.”

“I must say, I didn’t expect you to agree when I asked.”

“Why not?” Felix stares at him from the corner of his eye.

“I mean this in no offense, Felix, but I did not take you for one who enjoys the company of children.” Dimitri has known Felix for years now, and ever since the tragedy, he knows his childhood friend would much rather be alone than with anyone, especially him.

Felix stares back at the orphans, cold eyes analyzing each of their actions, “It’s not that I don’t enjoy it. I just don’t not enjoy it.”

Air comes out of Dimitri’s nose as the corner of his lips tug upward. “I see.”

He continues watching as Felix stares at the children and subsequently correct their mistakes. One child asks for a demonstration and Felix was all too happy to give it. The shorter man shows off the skills he honed through the years with a chorus of cheers surrounding them. Dimitri smiles wider, mumbling to himself how he wishes he could be as good with children as him. Little did he know how Felix’s eyes glance toward him afterwards.

iii.

It’s been five years since they last saw each other, five years since everything went downhill. The professor returned and so did the prince, albeit not completely. He’s been standing in the cathedral, just blankly staring at the ruins, revenge the only thing on his mind. Everyone tried talking to him, making him snap out of it. No one, not even the professor succeeded.

Another day has passed as Dimitri stands yet again at a corner in the cathedral. He removes everything from his brain, deafens himself to his friends, blinds himself to everything around him. The only thing that matters is severing that wretched woman’s head from her neck.

He thinks of a plan, thinks of just storming into Enbarr himself. As he gets lost in his thoughts, he feels a soft nudge on his left leg. Annoyed, he turns around and glares at the person, just short of shouting at them. But as he realizes it was a child, it was too late. The child begins to sob before running to his friends, all of whom have matching looks of fear on their faces. 

Dimitri realizes what he did, how he probably scarred that child. He feels someone staring at him, scrutinizing him from afar, and sees that it was Felix.

He can practically hear him call him a beast, feel the word  _ ringing in his ears _ . He looks at the man, almost pleading for help, but he just stares in disdain before turning away.

iv.

It’s been months since the return of both the professor and the crown prince. They are taking a break after a long battle at one remote village near the west. They are walking along the streets when they notice the colorful lights illuminating the dusk-painted streets. Lined along the path are vendors setting up kiosks and townspeople in colorful outfits.

“I almost forgot. It’s time for the Summer Solstice, isn’t it?” Ingrid says.

“Well, that would explain the festival,” Ashe murmurs.

Mercedes turns back at them and smiles wide, “I think we should go and enjoy the festival. Not many moments where you can get a break from war.”

“I agree!” Annette says, linking her arm with Mercedes’.

The professor agrees, mentioning how it can boost their morale and soon they each split into groups and explored the town. They look through the booths, purchasing trinkets or souvenirs. Some focus on food, enjoying the local delicacy. Others watch the performances, almost quoting the play line for line.

It was nearing midnight and the festival was heading to a close. The only thing left was for a town-wide feast. The townsfolk play music loudly, a crowd forming in the center, ready to dance. Mercedes, Annette, and Ashe all but drags Dedue to the center, excited to teach him a Fodlan dance. Sylvain leans over to Ingrid, extending a hand and asking her if she remembers that time they escaped a party, got drunk, and danced in his family’s wine cellar, to which Ingrid blushes and reluctantly takes his hand. Soon, even Byleth was joining them, robotically moving to the rhythm.

Only Dimitri and Felix are left, standing and watching from a corner of the square. They both stand there in silence, one with a look of indifference, the other with nostalgia.

Neither pay attention to the other, as neither had anything to say even if they did.

As they stare in silence, ignoring the other’s presence, one of the children bumps into Dimitri. The child had been dancing when he walked backward and stumbled onto him. Dimitri reaches out, steadying him, “Be careful.”

“So sorry, Mister,” the child says.

“It’s quite alright. Do you want anything to eat? Allow me to buy you something.”

After hearing his offer, the boy and his friends all widen their eyes before dragging him to one of the food stalls. After they finish their food, one of the girls asks him if he dances.

“O-oh, I’m not good at dancing.”

“Noo,” one of the children whines, “Dance with uuus.”

“Yeah, Mister! I’m sure you’re not that bad.”

“Come on! Dance with us!”

“Dance! Dance! Dance!”

Flustered, Dimitri lets himself be dragged into the center, where he catches the other lions’ attentions. He starts dancing with the children, awkwardly following their steps, and catches a glimpse of a raven haired man staring at him, his mouth pulled upward.

v.

A few months after the coronation, the Blue Lions all gather to celebrate one more occasion: the Royal Wedding.

It’s been a long time coming, with everyone expecting it to happen sooner or later. They all cheer when Dimitri and Felix share their first kiss as husband and husband.

As the formalities end and the catching up begins, Sylvain slings his arms around the royal couple. “So…” he starts, “Have you two ever thought of getting a kid? ‘Cause I know some  _ great _ baby names.”

“Oh, I can’t be near children,” Dimitri admits.

“What do you mean?” Annette asks, overhearing the conversation.

“Well, ever since I was a child, I was never good at handling things with care. I always end up breaking something.”

“Yeah, but a child is different right?” Ashe asks.

“Yeah, they’re not that fragile, are they?” Sylvain wonders.

“And I’ve seen you improve, Dimitri,” Mercedes adds.

“Yeah, you weren’t the same careless prince I’ve known when I was a child,” Ingrid agrees.

Even Dedue adds to this, “You have shown remarkable progress, Your Majesty.”

Each of them take turns comforting Dimitri, not stopping even when his face turns the same shade of red as Sylvain’s hair.

Later that night, as he and Felix head inside their bedroom, Felix closes the door and slams Dimitri into the wooden frame. “What was that a while ago?”

“What do you mean?” Dimitri asks, not bothered by the sudden impact.

“That whole thing about not being good with kids.”

Dimitri blinks, “Well, you’ve said it yourself. I’m not good at handling delicate things. And you’ve always called me a beast and pertained to my violent nature.”

“That was before. Now, you’ve changed.”

“I’m… not quite sure I have.”

Felix clicks his tongue, annoyed at his stubbornness. “Look. I’ve seen you grow, have been for how many years, and they’re right. You’re not the same person you were back then. Before, in that village, when you treated those kids to food and danced with them? That wasn’t the beast. That was you, Dimitri. I’ve seen how you changed and I can tell you with certainty, you are good with children.”

“Felix,” Dimitri pauses, he can feel the corners of his eyes starting to wet, “Do you really believe that?”

Felix clicks his tongue once more, “What do I have to do to show you, stupid king.”

They spend the rest of the night with Felix showing Dimitri how gentle he could be.

+i

It is two years since the professor and Dimitri reappeared and a year since they won the war. The kingdom is settling back to its previous state thanks to the efforts of all the nobles. The people are regaining their former lives and joining new campaigns for equality. Everything was beginning to be alright again.

In the castle, the former class of the Blue Lions gather to celebrate the birth of the crown princess, Dagny. The royal couple’s childhood friend Sylvain holds the newborn in his arms, rocking her to sleep, possibly being the most gentle he has ever been.

Everyone stares at the child, imagining what sort of person and ruler she will be as they remember what she represents: a new beginning, just as her parents had named her. 

Dimitri leaves his former classmates and newly formed circle of advisors to look after her, just like how he trusted them to look after him. He walks over to a corner in the room and settles beside his husband.

He stares at him long and hard, the twenty years they’ve known each other helping him decipher exactly what he’s thinking. “You still haven’t held her,” he says.

Felix only answers him with a mumble.

“What was that?”

Annoyed, Felix grunts, “I said!” his voice slowly softens, “I don’t know if I can do it.”

“What do you mean?”

Finally facing his husband, he confesses, “I’m built for violence. Ever since I was a kid, all I’ve known is violence. How to swing a sword, how to kill, how to lay my life down for the king.” He lets out a big sigh, shaking his head and continuing, “I’ve… considered abandoning my duty and becoming a mercenary. I considered abandoning my kingdom, my friends… you. I’m not fit to be a king, let alone a father. I don’t deserve to hold her in my arms”

Felix lowers his head, feeling Dimitri’s relentless stare piercing the top of his head. He swallows, accepting the fact that Dimitri might be double-thinking all of this before he hears a heavy sigh.

“Nonsense.”

Felix jolts his head up, seeing a furious Dimitri holding him with just his gaze. “I do not blame you for considering other choices. After all, I never gave you much hope. However, despite the odds stacked against all of you, you still never backed down. You took on your duty head on and lead the fight. You lead the others back to Garreg Mach and never lost hope. You may not realize it Felix, but you are exactly what Dagny needs. A relentless father who will never stop just to protect her and the place she calls home. You deserve this future and she deserves you as a father, Felix.”

Felix narrows his eyes at Dimitri, not knowing how to react, never knowing how to react with him. The only sign that he even registered and accepted his words is the tips of his ears flushing. He sighs before leaning his head on his lover’s chest and mumbling, “I still think Hjorr would be a better name.”

+ii

The country has entered a new era of peace and the importance of crests begin to fade. In the palace bedroom, two young men sit on the floor, rejoicing in what they fought long and hard for. They both watch as two little girls run around the room, sparring with plastic swords. 

“Be careful,” the blond man shouts at the same time his husband says, “Dodge, then jab.”

The thinner man leans into the broad chest beside him as he rocks a baby boy in his arms. They smile at each other, seeing the pain and hardship they each went through in the other’s eyes, but also the hope and love they never lost.

They are interrupted when the eldest child runs up to them, squeezing them in a hug, before looking up with wide eyes and saying, “I’m glad you two are my dads.”


End file.
